The Fair
by nutella-and-0reos
Summary: Warning season 8 spoilers- After the angels have fallen Castiel is the saddest Dean or Sam has ever seen, so Dean decides to take Cass to a fair. Will it go the way he plans or.. better? Fluff


**Destiel Fanfiction: The Fair**

**Author's Note: This is my first fanfiction so please be nice. I will take suggestions, or corrections. And btw i wrote this in like 3 hours soo yeah.**

After the falling of the angels, Castiel was very upset. He didn't eat for days, hardly got out of bed, and cried more than Dean and Sam could keep track. Dean finally decided enough was enough. He was going to get Cass out of bed and get him to go do something. That morning Dean opened the blinds in Castiel's room and woke him up.

"Time to get up lazy bones I have plans for us today," Dean said loud enough to wake him up if he was still asleep.

"But-" He was cut off by Dean pulling him out of bed. Dean pulled the fallen angel close enough to him, Cass could feel the hunter's breath on his lips. Castiel felt a strange compulsion to lean in and close the gap between them but ignored it instead.

"No buts," Dean breathed. After that he left the room, leaving Castiel standing there next to his bed. Cass groaned and turned to find that Dean had left him some clean clothes to wear. Taking the clothes, and finding a towel he went into the bathroom to take a shower.

Castiel was a bit confused about what had happened earlier. All he could ponder was why he had the urge to kiss Dean. He had been friends with the hunter for quite sometime now, and they had always been extremely close. Cass stood in the nice warm water coming from the shower thinking whether or not he made the right choice or not.

After taking a shower (which felt nice and refreshing since he hadn't taken one for several days), Castiel got dressed and went to go find Dean.

Dean had been wondering if this was a good idea or not. He had the whole day planned to the T. He would get Cass up and while he was taking a shower go get him some doughnuts. Since Sam went to go on a hunt a state away, it was just him and the fallen angel. After having doughnuts in the car they would drive a few counties over to go to a fair. Dean hadn't been to a fair since he was a teenager, and he was pretty sure Castiel had never been, so it would be fun for both of them. Then after a few hours of rides, games and cotton candy, he would take Cass to the ferris wheel. While they were at the top he would pull the biggest teenage boy move ever and kiss him. So far everything was going to plan.

Castiel walked into the kitchen and found Dean smiling to himself fiddling with the box of doughnuts.

"What is so amusing about a box of doughnuts?" Castiel asked. Dean turned around quickly, with the smile disappearing, and turning into a slight blush.

"Nothing. Uhh just remembered something Benny told me a while ago, never mind it now. You ready?" the hunter asked trying to change the subject.

"Where are we going?" asked Cass.

"It's a surprise, you'll find out soon enough." Dean was trying to hold back the smile that was threatening to spread back across his face just thinking about his plan. He grabbed and doughnuts and Castiel's hand and pulled him towards the impala. Once they were both seated he started the car and drove down the road. The fair was only about a 40 minute drive from where they were staying. 20 minutes into the drive, the box of doughnuts were gone, and they were just sitting there not knowing what to talk about. Castiel finally broke the silence.

"So where are we going again?" he asked with a hint of curiosity in his voice.

"Well there's no point of keeping it from you any more since we're on our way there right now. We're going to a fair." Dean couldn't help the huge grin coming across his face.

"A fair?" Castiel wasn't sure what it was but it sounded vaguely familiar.

"Yeah, a fair. Like with rides, games, and cotton candy."

And that was the end of their conversation until they got to the parking lot. Once parked and Cass looked around he turned towards Dean. It looked as though Castiel had a hint of excitement in his eyes or fear or maybe both Dean couldn't really tell. After paying a small fee for admission, they were finally in. It was just a little bit past 11:00am.

"What do you want to do first?" Dean asked excitement dripping from his voice.

"I- I don't know," the ex-angel managed to spit out.

Castiel seemed pretty awed just looking at everything. Instead of answering Cass Dean just grabbed the fallen angel's hand and walked/pulled him towards the closest game booth. It was one of those balloon and dart games. Five darts for a dollar could win a small prize, and ten darts for two dollars could win a big prize. Well Dean always said go big or go home, but before buying any darts he asked Cass if he would like to play as well.

"No, I'm fine Dean. You do this one and I play a different game later," he answered.

Dean content with that answer, then proceeded to ask for ten darts, and handed over two dollars. Popping ten balloons with all his darts he had won a huge teddy bear. Turning to Cass who was still distracted by the rides, and handed him the bear.

"What's this for?" he questioned.

"I won it for you," Dean answered with a huge smile on his face.

"Oh, Dean why are those people screaming? Are they in trouble?"

"No they're just scared I guess is the best way to explain it."

"Can we go on one of them?" Cass's voice leaked a little fear asking this, but he seemed more excited than scared.

"Of course," the hunter said leading the fallen angel to the ticket booth.

A few hours had passed and Dean and Castiel were have a ball. They had a lunch of burgers and cotton candy, that Cass absolutely loved. They walked around and played some games and rode some rides. It was just about dusk now and everything was going to plan. Dean could tell that the ex-angel was getting pretty tired, but told him they had one last ride they had to go on. They walked over to the ferris wheel, a line that consisted of 6 people, all couples. They were at the front of the line in no time. Once seated, Dean's head started racing.

What if he doesn't like me that way? What if he doesn't kiss back and I look like a fool up there? Dean thought quietly to himself. Once they went around a few time, Castiel finally said something.

"Dean, are you alright? You seem kind of nervous," asked Cass.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just the heights I guess," he replied barely keeping his voice from cracking from his nerves.

While being stopped just before being at the top, Cass asked "Why are those people up there kissing?"

"It's kind of just something you do at the top," Dean said while wiping his sweaty palms on his pants.

Castiel thought it would be a great idea to kiss the hunter at the top. Once at the top they kind of both looked away for a second and then almost at the same exact time they turned towards each other and leaned into possibly the best first kiss either one of them would have. Long, sweet, and passionate.

**THE END.**


End file.
